Another Kind of Help
by Camzella Granger-Malfoy
Summary: [SequeltoGirlHelp]Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need... [Chapter 6!]
1. Prologue: The Potters

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need.When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: Okay, I was overexcited. Don't hurt me. Anyway, I'm so freaking glad that I finished my first story. (tear) Well, here's the wanted sequel!

Another Kind of Help

**Prologue: The Potters**

The sun beamed through the curtains.

"Mummy!" A soft voice cried out loudly. "I can't find my knapsack!" Little Melissa Potter ran into her parents room. Hermione grinned at her daughter.

Melissa was only seven years old and had soft, curly, brown hair. Her hazel-green eyes looking around the room. Today, she was starting second grade and couldn't find her knapsack.

"There it is!" She exclaimed, the purple and magenta knapsack sitting in the corner.

"Mummy, is Daddy ready?" Melissa asked her mother.

"Daddy, are you ready?" Hermione said, leaning over into the bed and talking into Harry's ear. He was dressed, but had fallen asleep.

"Daddy is sleep, but ready." Hermione shoved him.

"Daddy is ready!" He exclaimed. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Come on, silly."

--

Melissa sat at the table as her little brother Jonathan finished his waffles. The boy was just turning five and was starting kindergarten.

"Mummy, I can't find my notebook." Jonathan said, his hands rubbing over his brunette hair. The boy's dark green eyes filled with sleep.

"Check in the drawer, Jon." She said, setting a cup of coffee on the table for Harry. In her other hand, she was holding a little boy. Jake Potter whined as his mother ruffled his soft curly hair.

"Quiet Jake." She said, pushing the two-year old on the nose, making him giggled. His brown eyes light up with joy.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem, love." She said, sitting Jake in a highchair.

--

After they had left school, people split up. Ron and Parvati were still together, and had a son named Peter who was 7 and a baby girl named Jessica who was 5. Parvati was expecting.

Kali was dating a guy who she worked with as an Auror; Hermione introduced the two.

And the last she heard, Ginny was married.

--

Hermione watched Melissa and Jon get dropped off on their first day in the new school. She grinned as Harry and herself walked back home.

"You know, Jon's gonna have a blast." Hermione grinned at him.

"He always did take after you. Let's hope this Potter boy behaves, though." She said, tapping Harry on the nose. He kissed her cheek.

"Jon's not bad, he's just not very good either..." Harry stumbled.

"Okay. I think Lissy will be okay." Hermione said. Her nickname for Melissa was Lissy and Harry's was Missy.

"She will, she's a smart little girl." Harry said.

"Do you remember her grades from the last school? Giving you a run for your money, Hermione." Harry said, grinning.

"Glad I was useful for something." Hermione said rufeully, jabbing him in the shoulder.

"Love, I was joking." Harry said, wrapping an arm across her shoulders.

"Sure you were." She said, but still kissed his cheek.

--

That night at dinner, Melissa was described what had happened during 'her first day at the new school.'

"I think I made a few new friends, but there's this girl Amy who is definitely my best friend, we did everything together yesterday and she says she lives right around here! And she wants to know if I can walk home with her tomorrow!"

"Of course you can." Hermione said, grinning at her. Harry smiled.

--

Hermione tucked Melissa into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Lissy." She kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mummy." She said softly.

Hermione walked down the hall and heard Harry in Jon's room.

After Harry came out, Hermione walked back with him towards their room.

"Harry, I think they'll get used to being here." She said softly.

"I think they will too." Harry said, kissing Hermione's forehead.

--

Going to sleep, Harry and Hermione figured tomorrow would be another great day. They were sold short.

**Prologue: The Potters**

Another Kind of Help

Crys: The next chapter is going to kick the story off...it's start with a happy note and ends on a bad one. It's entitled...**The Bad News**. So, until next time on Another Kind of Help!

Thanks to: Marla1, Talon05, Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, Harry and Hermione's Daughter(Melissa), Magicalflame, Mione5279, and ravenrogue19 for reviewing my epilogue to my completed Girl Help! (squee)


	2. Chapter 1: The Bad News

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need.When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: Okay, guys. I don't really have that much time ot post up on anything else, because I finished a story and started a sequel, so I might actually skip a day, but not anytime soon. I know it's a bit early for the drama, but this chapter is dramatic.

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 1: The Bad News**

Harry yawned and rolled over, springing up after noticing Hermione wasn't in bed.

"Hermione!" He yelled.

"What?" A distant voice could be heard.

Jumping up, Harry grabbed his robe off the back of the door and ran down the stairs to see Jon and Melissa sitting at the table.

"Good morning, daddy!" Melissa said happily, jumping up from the plate of pancakes and hugging her father. Harry grinned and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"What's up?" He said, ruffling her hair before she returned to her chair.

"School!" She exclaimed. "Don't forget I'm walking home with Amy, okay daddy?" Harry nodded.

Melissa grabbed her backpack and threw her plate in the garbage. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white one underneath and a black skirt, her black shoes shining brightly from being taken out of the box they were in. Her curly brown hair was in two pigtails and she smiled at her father.

Harry grinned back and helped Jon put his coat on as Melissa was now doing. Hermione was busying herself with trying to get Jake to talk to her. On occasion, he'd mumbled a few words, but other than that, he was "Quiet Jake." And that's all you had to say to stop him from crying.

Harry saw them out the door and saw Melissa run over to a girl who lived about only five houses away. She was a little taller and had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Her pink backpack was clutched in her hands. Harry smiled.

"Hermione, come look." The brunette woman stepped away from the non-complying child and looked out of the window.

"That's Amy, I'm guessing." Hermione said, watching her daughter motion around with her hands as Amy placed her backpack on her back and she too was motioning with her hands about something.

"Yep. We really must invite the girl over sometime." Harry said. Hermione grinned and turned back to Jake.

"Now, are you going to eat?" Jake shook his head. Hermione slapped her forehead.

"No words, yet? Come on, Jakey. Talk to mommy, okay?" The boy shook his head again and pouted.

--

Harry grinned as he opened the door.

"Hermione!" The brunette witch came flying in as she heard an old friend call her name.

"Parvati!" She squealed, hugging the dark-haired woman as best as she could with a huge stomach. The girl smiled.

"Ron!" She hugged her old time friend.

"Careful, Hermione! You might suffocate me!" Ron cried out. Hermione smiled.

"Sorry! I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione blushed.

--

Parvati, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the kitchen when a loud scream was heard. Hermione whipped around. Jon was flying full speed at them and crashed into Harry, hugging him.

"Jon? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Melissa!" He screamed. "Melissa!" The door crashed open and Jake began to scream.

"Quiet Jake!" Hermione exclaimed, wondering why her child was screaming. He didn't stop. She ran over to the little boy. Harry nudged her. Hermione walked out of the living room and into the main hallway, where she turned and could see Jake staring in awe. She turned around and stared too.

Melissa Potter usually announced her arrival home by cheerful screaming. The girl stood in front of her, blood dripping through her brown hair and onto the front of her white and blue dress. Shakingly, she began to speak.

"Mummy, I can't feel my head..." Harry stood behind Hermione.

"Hermione?" The woman's eyes rolled back in her head and Harry caught her.

Crys: Okay, it's really bad news. Sorry!

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 1: The Bad News**


	3. Chapter 2: The Voice

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need. When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: Okay, sorry about the skipping...It was Christmas week! So, here's the best thing to read after having a good week... n.n;; Dedicated to Michy Wee, for wondering why the hell haven't I been updating...She reminded me to start, and I found that I had already completed writing chapter 2...

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 2: The Voice**

Harry carried Hermione to the couch as Ron tried to wake her back up. Parvati was standing next to Harry, trying to keep Melissa from falling over like her mother. In the end, Ron carried Hermione as Harry and Parvati helped Melissa Apparate to the hospital.

--

Hermione paced the length of the hallway, occasionally pulling on a thick brown curl. Turning to the nurse, who had just walked from the room, here eyes were distraught and filled with tears.

"Is Melissa alright? Can I go and see her now? Is she awake yet?" She asked the nurse, her voice raspy. The nurse nodded.

"I don't know if she'll be okay, but you can see her. She's awake." Hermione rushed over and pushed the door open.

--

Hermione walked over tot he side of the bed slowly, her eyes welled up with tears. "Melissa?" She said in a small, squeaky voice.

"Mommy!" She said, sitting up, but then sitting back down.

"Don't sit up to fast, Melissa." Hermione said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and pushing her down. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" The girl nodded, her eyes glassy.

"I was walking out of the school with Amy and..."

--

"Amy! Come on, my mommy said I could walk home with you!" An excited Melissa Potter jumped down the school steps up to her friend Amy. Melissa's scarf was hanging loosely over her jacket as they together walked the block to her house.

"Amy, will you be able to come outside after you finish your homework?" Amy contemplated slowly.

"I think so, I'll ask my mommy." They had to cross over the street to Amy's house. They walked through her backyard and looked at the forest-like texture behind her house.

"Wanna see a frog?" Melissa nodded slowly. Softly, a voice drifted to her ears as she started to walked into the thick grass.

"Melissa...come here." It said softly. It sounded...very familiar. Like she had heard it somewhere.

"Did you hear that, Amy? Did you?" Melissa asked frantically, sounding worried. Amy gave her a weird look, shaking her head, and turning back to the grass.

"Melissa, Amy can't hear me...Come here..." It called out to her softly again.

"Where are you!" Melissa shouted.

"Melissa!" She whipped around to see Amy looking at her. "Aren't you coming with me?" Melissa nodded dumbly.

"In a second, Amy." She carefully turned back to the bushes.

"By the house...Melissa...by the house..." Slowly, Melissa walked over to the back window of Amy's first floor. Amy called out. "Melissa!" Amy ran forward and caught Melissa's hand.

"Don't go inside, yet." All of a sudden, a hand reached out of the bushes. Who it belonged too? They didn't stay to find out. They started off screaming into the tall forest in Amy's yard.

"Quick! I think since you live near here we could cut through a yard and run across!" Amy shouted. Melissa nodded, her breath coming short.

"Oh!" Amy fell over, and Melissa toppled over her, but scrambled to her feet to help Amy up. Footsteps were falling faster and louder as Amy's foot was caught under a branch. Melissa screamed loudly and began tugging harder.

"No! Stop it!" Amy called out, but Melissa's grip was harder than she had imagined and Amy fell free. They both began to run, but the person was visible behind them. In a black hooded robe, the person was catching up quickly.

Amy and Melissa came to a fence. Melissa bent down as Amy climbed on her shoulders to cross the fence. Meanwhile...

--

Jon was walking home innocently, when he saw that the house across the street had some extra company. It was Amy, his sister's friend. Just as he was about to jog over, the gate was blasted through as Melissa fell from the gaping hole, followed by a black figure. It stood over his sister and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and tossed her back against the house. Amy snuck past him and ran screaming into the fence to try and get back home.

Melissa stood back up and a large burst of energy, like the one that blew the fence open, came from her and hit the person in front of her. Jon was shocked still and couldn't move himself. It wasn't until the gleam from a shiny silver object was raised above his only sister, he ran towards his house to tell his parents.

--

Dripping. What was dripping? Melissa asked herself. Prying her eyes open --they felt glued together-- she sat upright. And blood fell in between her eyes. Standing up, clutching her hand to her side, she ran across the street to her home. Stumbling over into the lawn, she pushed her bloody hand into the ground and stumbled towards the door. Her mother pushed the door open and she could see tears running down Jake's face. Her mother stood in front of her for a second, before toppling over.

--

"And then I opened the door and you fainted." The girl finished. Hermione's eyes looked slightly pained at the recounting of the story.

"Who was it, Melissa. Who came after you?" The girl's eyes looked distant, before focusing back onto her mother.

"I don't know, mommy! I didn't see his face!"

"It was a man?" Hermione asked quickly. Melissa nodded.

"He was strong and had a deep voice." Melissa said softly. The door was practically beat down as Harry walked in with Jon and Jake in his arms.

"Melissa!" Jon exclaimed, hugging his sister.

"Ow, Jon. That hurt." HE looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Mel. Are you okay?" She nodded, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, curls falling out and hanging stiffly.

"Just a bit pained. But, I'm okay." Harry walked over to the girl and gave her a hug.

"Oh Melissa, we were so worried about you." He kissed the girl's forehead. "We're just glad you're okay, baby." Jake seemed content with the way Melissa was responding, so he reached out and grabbed his sister's hand. Or, her finger. Melissa smiled and shook it, making him laugh.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Melissa said softly.

--

Melissa was asleep when the voice from earlier that day came back into mind. Did she truly recognize the voice enough to follow it? She was stupid, yes. But Melissa recognized the voice. Sighing, she cleared her mind and fell deeper into sleep immediately.

Crys: Well, at least Melissa's alright now...But that's not the complete end! Well, pertaining to Melissa? For now it is. A piece of what is to come in later chapters of this story...

--

Melissa's dark eyes were ringed with circles as she crashed to the floor again. She didn't believe the doctors--she thought they had lied to her about her condition. With a hateful, frustrated sob, she dropped to her knees, pain coursing through her body again. She curled herself in the corner of the dark room.

--

"My daughter isn't crazy! Nor am I! I know what I saw and she does too!" Hermione yelled angrily, as Harry tried to calm her down.

"Hermione please." He said softly, the woman turning to him and embracing him. "It's going to be okay--we'll sort this out sooner or later."

--

Crys: Dramatic, I know. Well, that isn't for a long while, though. So, read this and hopefully leave a nice review!

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 2: The Voice**


	4. Chapter 3: The Similarity

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need. When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: Okay, sorry! I was caught up in visiting the authoress(my buddy) Elena Faye, so I kinda forgot about the computer in her house. And today's my birthday, so I thought I'd give you guys a treat. Well, not really. This chapter is a big flashback for Mel. Sorry.

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 3: The Similarity**

Melissa had fallen asleep and her family left. Alone in the privacy of her room, she again thought about the situation she had put herself in. And suddenly, it came to her. Where she remembered the voice from.

(Flashback)

_Crying. It was a faint memory, but Melissa was crying. She figured herself around four, because standing beside her was what she recognized to be Jon in the clothing they had taken a family photo in. Jon was two and asking her if she was okay._

_  
"Mewissa." He asked quietly, in a small, baby voice. "Mewissa, are you awight?" The brunette girl shook her head, clutching her temple, and trying desperately to get up from the kneeling position in the front yard. Jon ran towards the house to get his parents, screaming._

_No later than that, Hermione flew out, her long hair blowing out behind her as she landed on her knees next to Melissa, and immediately took the little girl into her arms. Harry followed soon after, enveloping both of the females._

_  
"Melissa, what's wrong?" Hermione said softly, trying to softly pull her hand away from the side of her head._

_  
"It hurts, mummy. Don't touch it." She said softly. Hermione finally managed to pull Melissa small hand away from the side of her head and gasped at the sight. There was a small, round, blue-purple bruise there, along with a deepening gash, which was oozing blood._

_"Melissa!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't hide things like this."_

_--_

_While at the hospital, Melissa remembered. She was being carried down the hallway by a male. The walls were white and she felt cold in the scarcely warm hospital and her revealing hospital gown. She couldn't look up at all at the face of the person who was holding her. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open, hands shaking, as he walked forward and placed her in her bed. She squirmed a bit, her vision suddenly blurry as she tried to catch a glimpse of the doctor._

_"It's okay, Melissa. We're here to make you feel better. Your head is going to hurt for a while and you might not be able to see because of the impact, okay?" The girl whined._

_"I want my mummy." She said softly, tears springing up in her hazel-green eyes. The doctor placed a reassuring, but cold hand on her shoulder._

_  
"I'll get her, okay? I'll get your father as well. Okay, Melissa?" She nodded, wiping her eyes slowly. She shivered slightly and pulled the warm, white comforter around her. **'It hurt bad, she thought, the bruise is bruising more because the bandage is too tight, and this gash isn't helping.'**_

_Just as her parents walked in, something happened. The taut, off-white bandage began to unwind itself from Melissa's head and rearrange in a way that she liked. Hermione stared at the little girl, a look of surprise and shock covering her soft features. Harry's arms were folded in a way of anger, but a smile was formed on his face._

_"Melissa!" Harry exclaimed, running over and hugging his daughter. She rubbed her head slightly before throwing her much smaller arms around her father._

_  
"You've had your first bit of magic!" Harry exclaimed, turning to Hermione. The doctor reentered, as Hermione turned to him, obviously knowing him._

_"Can you believe it? Already! Melissa's barely four!" She exclaimed, excitedly. The doctor's eyes lit up in the way they normally would if one smiled. He was now wearing a mask over his mouth and a cap on his head, often to keep germs away from the patients. _

_  
"Well, Melissa. Seeing that you've found a comfortable position, I'll just apply a bit of crème, and you can go home." _

_She clapped, excited at the prospect. He summoned a jar of clear, but thick substance, as carefully applied it to the exact spot where her bruise was. Melissa winced, and Hermione reached for the little girl's hand comfortingly, squeezed it, and watched on as the doctor finished up applying the salve to her wound._

_"What's your name, doctor?" She asked quietly. The doctor smiled and patted her head._

_  
"Don't worry about it, Melissa. It's not like you'd remember." She nodded vigorously._

_"I will! Forever and ever!" She promised. The doctor smiled._

_  
"You can call me Fred, if you'd like." He said. Melissa grinned and waved. _

_"Bye Doctor Fred!" She called. She hopped up off of the bed, upon which Harry took the little girl into his arms, as Hermione was holding Jon. The boy apologized for shoving her down and causing her injury as the Potters went home. But, Melissa turned back curiously. Fred smiled at her and shooed her out._

(End Flashback)

Melissa woke up, but wasn't fully awake. In her half-awaken state, she muttered.

"You sound just like Fred...almost _exactly_ like Fred..." Before falling back into sleep.

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 3: The Similarity**

Crys: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Fred Weasley. I can't tell you you're wrong, but you're not right if you're guessing that Fred/George, for that matter, were the attempted assassins of little Melissa. Hopefully, you review!

Acknowledgements: Mione5279, OneBloodyTearDrop, pickles. Michy Wee, and kears. Hmm...it seems as if I'm losing people. Anyone know?


	5. Chapter 4: The Suspicion

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need. When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: Okay, be honored I decided to update this after Helping Her. I miss my reviewers on that story...

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 4: The Suspicion**

Hermione shook her daughter awake. "Melissa." The girl's hazel-green eyes opened and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and matted her dark brown hair down as she sat up. She met her parents, sitting next to her bed and the white of the hospital walls. She was tired of the hospital

"Mummy, I think I know who it is!" Harry and Hermione knelt down beside the bed, watching and waiting for Melissa to finish. Harry's arm was around Hermione's shoulder comfortingly and Hermione's hand was on the edge of the bed, looking up at her daughter.

"It sounds like a doctor here. His name is Fred, but it's not him. It sounds like him, but it's most definitely not him, mum." Hermione shared a worried look with Harry, before realization dawned on her face. She shook Harry frantically, her eyes worried and filled with a new fear.

"I was talking with Angelina. She told me about Fred. He's a doctor." Harry's eyes looked between Hermione's frantic face and Melissa's contemplative look. His mouth opened to speak, then he shut it, and opened it again.

"So, you think one of the Weasleys did it?" Hermione nodded.

"You knew Ginny had a vengeance for you and I, Harry. It's been there since fifth year. You know it." Hermione clasped Harry's hand tightly and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled slightly, before answering her.

"It couldn't be Ginny, though. Melissa said it sounded like Fred. It wasn't Fred, but it sounded like him. I highly doubt Fred goes out after school and half-murders little girls." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"She said it sounded like him. It's not Fred, but it sounds like him, Harry! It's one of the Weasleys, but not Fred or George." Hermione insisted. Harry looked thoughtful, before nodding his head slowly. "Well, Mel. That's not what I intended on coming here for, but okay. We've come to tell you we can take you home, now." The girl smiled brightly and hopped out of the bed. She was still in the hospital clothes and her hair was still laying in disarray over her shoulders.

Hermione handed the girl some clothing, before she walked into the bathroom and began to put it on. Then, Hermione turned to Harry.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" She asked, concerned. The man turned to her with a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder.

"I'll just talk with Fred about how everyone is doing and we can go from there. It's not like we can just pick out someone and point fingers." He said, running his fingers through his black locks in thought. Which Weasley did it? Which one knew where they lived, when Melissa got home, where she would be, and what she looked like? Who knew enough so that they could spy on the girl?

He knew of only one Weasley. Ron. But, Ron was their friend, and had been there while they were receiving the news. Was it possibly that somehow, another Weasley was bribing him? Using something to get him to disclose this information? Slipping his Veritaserum, taking a Polyjuice Potion, there had to be someway that the assailant was getting their information. And Harry wanted to know why. Just then, both doors opened. Melissa came out of the bathroom, her hair brushed and in a t-shirt and jeans. The door to her room opened, to see little Amy walk in.

"Amy!" Melissa exclaimed, running over and hugging her blonde friend.

"Oh, Melissa! I got my dad to take me to see you, I've been wanting to, but I didn't have too much time." The girl said, before turning to the Potters.

"Hi. I'm Amy." Hermione and Harry smiled at the girl. Now, they could fully analyze her. She was about an inch taller than Melissa, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Your father's here, Amy?" The girl nodded, stepping into the hallway. Loudly, she exclaimed, "Dad!" And waited.

Hermione and Harry were quite shocked to see an old schoolmate walk into the room. Regarding them with a placidly cool, but slightly smug look, Draco Malfoy's hands were in his trouser pockets and he tilted his head to the side.

"Figures you two would end up together, you know. And I know it's shocking, but Amy's my daughter." He said suavely. Both of them were gaping, until Hermione stopped and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Draco." Now, both Harry and the blonde man were watching Hermione as she smiled at him. He composed himself, as Amy and Melissa began talking.

"You too, Hermione. How's Melissa doing?" He asked politely.

"Fine. She's able to leave today." Harry said warily. Draco, of course. Sure, he didn't sound like a Weasley, but his daughter went to school with their daughter. He had perfect qualms to get information on her and feed it to a certain Weasley, who could do the rest of the bidding. Harry Potter had his own suspicions. And they weren't exactly good.

Crys: Okay, things are heating up a bit. I guess you'll have to wait till next chapter for this! Hm. How's that?

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 4: The Suspicion**


	6. Chapter 5: The Explanation

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need. When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: Okay, this chapter might be a little confusing, but deal, okay? Okay, I noticed a mistake I made.

In Chapter 2: The Voice, it clearly says: "Amy, will you be able to come outside after you finish your homework?" Amy contemplated slowly. "I think so, I'll ask my mommy."

But, I intended for Amy to just have a father. I did not think of this while writing that chapter, so you will have to excuse that until I can edit the chapter. Okay? Thanks.

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 5: The Explanation**

Hermione and Draco talked a few minutes about the relationship brewing between their daughters--one of friendship. Draco then proceed to explain that Amy was in fact his, that he had impregnated someone who hadn't disclosed the fact to him and left Amy at his doorstep one morning. Harry stood from the side, watching his daughter and Amy Malfoy talk animatedly about something or other.

"That's horrible, Draco." She said, patting his shoulder. He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could find someone to complete our family. Amy's always wondered where her mother is. And I can't tell her because I don't know. And I'll have to go through all of those awkwards talks. I don't ever wish anytime that I hadn't opened my door to her, but I just wish that her mother was at least there so I could see her."

"She doesn't go for visits or anything?" Draco nodded.

"Well, the woman hired social worker at her birth has been taking Amy to see some supposed family members, but Amy doesn't like to talk about them, so I don't make her. But I just wish we at least knew her mother and could talk to her about why she left Amy." Hermione perked up.

"We could go to the front desk and look up Amy's maternal records! It would take a few days, but at least we could find out her mother's name!" Hermione looked excited. "Harry, come over here!" Reluctantly, Harry slid from the chair beside his daughters bed and walked over to his wife.

"What?" He asked, his eyes clashed and firing with Draco's. 'Same old Malfoy,' He thought, 'He's just got a child on his hands now, so he's supposedly sensitive.' Harry smiled despite the feelings bubbling in his stomach.

"Do you mind dropping by my parent's house and getting Jon and Jake? Draco and I are going to drop by the receptionist to see if we could find out Amy's maternal information." She said, looking up at him. The dark-haired man sighed, running a hand around Hermione's shoulders and squeezing them.

"Why do we need the kids? I'd rather go with you." He said. While he was speaking, his eyes were watching Draco Malfoy's stormy grey ones.

"Because, after we find out about it, we'll see Fred. Fred could give us some information anyway, and we could find out! Oh, this is wonderful!" She said softly, but excitedly. She turned to Draco.

"You have a telephone, don't you? For Amy, I mean?" Draco nodded, which surprised Harry, because he had scorned muggle things in the past.

"Write down your number and I'll give you mine. I'll call you after we visit Fred to tell you anything of importance." She said, scribbling down a seven numbered response on a piece of torn parchment. She handed it to Draco as he exchanged one back. "Harry, would you be a dear and get the children?" He nodded, before walking out of the door, an angry look on his face.

"Of course I will, Hermione, it's okay. I don't care." She looked at Draco, who shrugged and said, "You married him." Hermione followed the man out of the door. Chasing him down the hallway, she grabbed his hand and turned him around. He gave her a malicious glare.

"Harry, what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She asked. He sneered at her.

"Since when did the welfare of Draco Malfoy's daughter become our business?"

"How come it can't be?" There was silence. "Do you trust Melissa?" Harry nodded.

"Of course I do, she's my daughter!"

"Well, she picked Amy Malfoy for a friend. With that, came our acceptance of Amy's parents, whether we like them or not. What's so difficult?" Harry folded his arms.

"Simple. Draco Malfoy could be feeding this information. He could have done it himself." Hermione actually laughed.

"Harry, be real. First off, the guy was reportedly chasing both Amy and Melissa. I doubt Malfoy would chase his own daughter. Second, Melissa saved Amy. Even if he had been chasing her, he would have backed off in fear of hurting his daughter. If he really didn't want her in the first place, he would have dumped her elsewhere." She said. She walked over to her husband and embraced him.

"Oh Harry. I understand you're confused. I want to help, but blowing up at me won't let me know what's wrong with you." She said softly, kissing his cheek. He gave her a wry smile, before leaving to get the children. Hermione sighed and dropped her hands to her sides.

"He's always been difficult." Draco said smoothly from behind Hermione, making her jump. She turned and smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go find the desk."

--

Standing at the receptionist's desk, Hermione watched the woman file through papers. She was young, around Hermione's age or maybe older, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked up with a smile.

"What is the child's name whose record I'm searching?" Draco spoke up.

"Amy Malfoy." The young girl, whose nametag read 'Lana', typed something into the computer, waiting, and then looking up at Draco with a sorrowful gaze.

"I'm sorry, the name Malfoy for Amy is unlisted." Hermione frowned.

"Well, could you try searching Amy Denise Riley?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea. Could you? And tell us the surnames that come up?" Lana nodded, turning her head back to the computer. Aside from the young girl having dark hair and blue eyes, she had a fair complexion and thick rimmed glasses. Lana looked up.

"I have three of them for you." Lana wrote them down on a post-it note and handed them to Draco.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose anymore information about Amy Malfoy until the child is along with you." Hermione spoke.

"Oh, the child is here. Someone's up in the room with her. Stay here Draco, I'll get her." Lana nodded as Hermione jogged off.

--

A few minutes later, Draco spotted Melissa and Amy walking down the hallway, with Hermione in tow. Melissa stopped excitedly at the desk and waved at Lana.

"Hi Lana!" Melissa exclaimed. Lana chuckled lightly at the little girl's antics, but replied, "Hello, Melissa, how are you?" 

"I get to leave, today. Mommy, Lana was in charge of taking care of some of the doctor's stuff." Hermione smiled.

"Well, as of now, we have young Amy. So, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, could you come along? Bring the girl. Both of them, actually." Lana said, stepping from teh desk. She was wearing a modest white cotton sweater, because of the freezing air conditioning, and black pants, with flat soled shoes. She stood and led the four to a white hospital room, directing Amy and Melissa to the bed and Draco and Hermione to two chairs. Lana turned and spoke.

"The records have both children born on the same day. This is no signifigance yet. Of course, Mrs. Potter would recall having twins, but that's not up to par yet. First, we've got to test you and Amy to see if there's any reasoning behind your surname not registering."

"Well, Lana. I adopted Amy, but she is my biological daughter." Lana nodded. She proceeded to swab both Draco and Amy's mouth, then for the reasoning of 'not having recent DNA samples of you two,' she swabbed both Melissa and Hermione too.

"I'll tell you the results in about a day, but as of now, you're clear."

--

Both parents walked out of the room, Amy in her father's grasp and Melissa skipping ahead of Hermione.

"Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed, running over to her father. Harry smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Melissa. How are you feeling?"

"Well, daddy!" Harry straightened, the little girl's arms still around his neck.

"Hermione, you ready to leave?" She gave Harry a soft look, before nodding. She turned back to Draco.

"I'll talk to you soon." She said, contemplatively. She looked at Draco, before giving him a comforting hug and saying, "It's going to be all right," before following Harry out of the hospital door, taking her youngest son into her arms.

She and Harry walked out of the door in complete silence. She played with Jake's hair, and the only talking that transpired was from Harry.

"We can apparate now." Hermione really wasn't feeling up to apparating to the Weasley's house. But, she braced herself for the Apparition and heard her daughter squeal at the excitement. She found herself in front of a large house. Tentatively, she knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened to a girl. She was but a few years older than Melissa, around nine or ten. She grinned.

"Auntie Hermione! How are you!" The girl exclaimed, hugging her. Hermione grinned. Alaina Weasley was tall, so that she fit perfectly under Hermione's chin. She had radiating copper hair that was short and was currently pulled into two layered pigtails, bangs framing her face. She had the bright brown eyes that belonged to none other than, "George!" Hermione embraced the taller twin Weasley. He grinned and patted Hermione's head. 

"Come in, Potters, come in." George turned to the stairs. "Oy, Fred! Hermione and Harry are here!" There was a loud thump, before Fred and Angelina appeared at the top of the stairs. Angelina walked down first, embracing Hermione, Harry, and the little children. However, Fred let off some silly strings and slid down the railing, landing in a heap at the floor. Jake giggled incessantly, Melissa yelped and helped her Uncle up, and Jon looked amused, before asking, "How'd you do it?"

Fred grinned, before giving Hermione a hug. "I don't think you're mother would appreciate me telling you." Hermione glowered.

"I most certainly wouldn't. Now, Fred. George. I actually came here aside from wanting to visit you." George turned his attention to Hermione.

"I've been wondering..." She started, taking a breath. "How much have you heard from Ginny?" At that moment, Angelina glared visibly, making up a reason to drag Alaina, Melissa, and Jon out of the room. Hermione watched in wonder.

"Sorry." Fred said. "She's kind of upset. Ginny, well, um had something to do with what happened to Scarlett." Hermione fell silent.

Scarlett Weasley was Fred and Angelina's first child, a little girl of darkening, almomst a twist between red and black hair and bright brown eyes. Scarlett was one and a half and at a Quidditch Match, sitting next to her Aunt Ginny, Fred, and Angelina, one of the only times the brunette had seen her, Scarlett reached over the rail to wave at her Aunt Hermione, when Ginny tried to pull her away from the edge. Infuriated, Scarlett tried to pull away from her Aunt, and to Hermione's horror, Scarlett Weasley tumbled over the side of the railing and fell. She snapped her neck and was pronounced dead. If she had lived, Scarlett Weasley would be as old as Jon. After that, Angelina had never talked about it, or about having another child, even though Fred had tried.

"Well, last I heard, Ginny was upset with her daughter. Last I heard, she was around Melissa's age. Her name was...er--Amery, Amlia, something like that." George said. "You know how she loves us, she can't help but visit us and sometimes she visits ickle Ronny, but hardly ever." Fred finished. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Fred. George. Thanks a lot. So, how's Alaina?" She asked, sitting down.

"Oh, she's excited about going to Hogwarts. She's been reading, I think she's been to your house too many times." Hermione laughed, but decided to stand back up.

"I was happy to see you guys, today. I hope you don't mind us dropping by tomorrow." Fred shook his head.

"Oh no, Hermione. We always love having company, especially you guys." Hermione smiled. Jake toddled back in to his mother, wanting to be picked up and got his request. Jon jumped back into the room, finding his mother and father, standing beside the both of them. Hermione bid the Weasley twins and Angelina good day, before asking.

"George, where's your wife? I've just realized I've never met her." She said, looking at the twin.

"Oh, you have. Just not formally." A voice said to the door. She turned around, to see a familiar face. "I'm Lana Weasley." The dark haired girl from the receptionist's desk said. Hermione smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you." George smiled, walking over to his wife and kissing her cheek.

"Fred and Lana met at the hospital, and Fred was still trying to hook me up. So, he brought home Lana and I asked myself, 'Gosh, how is she still single?' And then, it just hit off, you know?" Hermione grinned, and Lana blushed, smacking George's arm.

"Thanks again, you guys!" She exclaimed, smiling. Then, she and Harry apparated home.

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 5: The Explanation**

Crys: Okay, next chapter, you'll see the appearance of an argument between Harry and Hermione over the Malfoy situation, terrible things happen to Hermione's friend Kali, and Hermione leaves her home unsafely. Aside from that, they find out who Amy's mother is! Until next time, it'll be The First Time! Review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Catastrophe

Title: Another Kind of Help

Genre: Drama/ Romance/ Humor

Category: Sequel/ Full Story

Summary: Sequel to Girl Help Harry and Hermione have moved on with their life. They've got a family to take care of and friends to have fun with. But soon, someone's going to help them. Another kind of help, a kind they don't need. When dangerous things start happening to their friends and family, who is to blame? Has Ginny let it go?

Crys: So sorry for not updating in like a month. I know, you poor people, although I know that there's few of you out there still reading this. Psh, but I'm fine. I write for myself, but I get happy to see review. And this was unbetad. Sorry for the sloppiness, I was thinking of you all.

Another Kind of Help

**Chapter 6: The Catastrophe**

Upon arriving home, Hermione put all of the children to sleep. After finally kissing Jake goodnight, she retreated downstairs to see Harry pacing. He stopped when he saw her, and stormed towards her.

"Hermione, I don't want to fight with you, but do you really think getting involved in these matters will help?" Harry asked angrily, his eyes watching her for a response.

"Harry, please. I hate arguing with you, I completely hate it. I want to help them, why can't I? Amy Malfoy is our daughter's friend, whether being Draco Malfoy's daughter or not." Hermione said, tugging mindlessly on a curl of brown hair. She hoped Harry would be understanding.

"I don't want to argue either, Hermione. Listen to me, please. I don't think you should get involved with his affairs." Hermione looked insulted.

"You make it sound as if I'm sleeping with him!" She exclaimed. Harry flinched. Hermione felt tears trail down her cheeks.

"I can't have you around him, Hermione. It makes me feel much better to know you aren't around with the ferret trying to make him feel better." Hermione sniffled.

"So you're insecure about him being a single parent?" Hermione said softly. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, he doesn't look like the type to be kind to anyone but his daughter. I don't trust him at all." Hermione crossed her arms.

"So, you don't trust my decision to help him either?" She said angrily.

"No, Hermione, I didn't say that! I don't trust Draco, he could be leading you straight to Ginny and I don't want that to happen--"

"Leading me to Ginny? That's rich, Harry. Really rich. Look, I can't argue with you--"

"Then stay away from him!" Harry yelled back, standing toe to toe with his wife.

"Mummy, Daddy, stop it!" Melissa stood in the stairway, and the couple could see Jake and Jonathan standing behind her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm leaving." Hermione stormed towards the door.

"No!" Melissa ran over to her mother, immediately attaching herself to her mother's legs. "Don't leave, mum, please!" Melissa exclaimed. Hermione turned.

"Look, Melissa. I promise I'll be back. I promise... I'm going to see Grandpa and Grandma...I promise I'll be back." She gently pried Melissa from her and walked from the door of the Potter house. Harry sat down on the couch, Melissa sitting forlornly in front of the open door, convinced that her mother was coming right back. Jonathan stumbled down the stairs and moved to sit alongside his father on the couch, leaning against him. Jake settled down on the stairwell, not bothering to move. The Potters were in a grieving moment.

--

The next day, Harry was relieved that Melissa and Jonathan didn't have school, so he let them sleep in. It was around twelve o'clock at the moment, and he was trying to get Jake to take his nap. He held Jake, sitting down on the couch with him, as he lay against his father's chest. The door opened to reveal the mail man, Jack.

"Hello, Mister Potter. You weren't outside today, with Mrs. Potter, so I thought I'd drop in...I think these are from her. Marital problems?" Harry took the package confusedly from Jack.

"I don't know what this would be, Jack." He said, opening it.

"Oh, Mister Potter, it's divorce papers. I've had to deliver them a couple of times in this district." Harry shook his head.

"Oh no...I couldn't have made her that mad, Jack. These can't be--" He stopped halfway through when he pulled out the wizarding papers, titled 'Divorce Contract' and already signed at the bottom of several papers was the name Hermione Potter. He shook his head, but filled the papers in.

"Go on, Jack. Wizarding papers disappear when you're done with them." Jack nodded and waved cutely to Jake, before walking out. He couldn't believe this. A stupid argument over his archenemy from school and she wanted to divorce him.

After Harry finished the papers, he put them back in the envelope and it disappeared. A few moments later, Harry heard the clock chime as three o'clock. The door opened and Harry didn't look it.

"Jack, look. If you've forgotten something--" He looked up to meet dark brown eyes. "Hermione..." He said softly, recognizing her immediately. She sat bteside him and noticed that Jake was retaining a dark look. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she folded her hands.

"Did you sign the papers?" She asked quietly. Harry could do nothing but nod. How could she remain so calm? He was deterred from answering when finally, Melissa and Jonathan walked sleepily down the stairs. They were dressed and clean, but looked like they had just woken up. Melissa's face immediately brightened at seeing her mother.

"Mum!" She exclaimed happily. Running down the rest of the stairs, Melissa crashed into her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Melissa..." She said softly, brushing her daughter's hair away from her face. "It's going to be all right." Melissa looked up at her mother questioningly.

"What's going to be all right? Dad..." She looked to her father. "What's going on?" Melissa stood up straight. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know it, now!" She exclaimed, stamping her foot. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, with a blank face. Jake was placed next to his father, his face darkened at being in closee proximity to Hermione.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce." Melissa shook her head. She knew what a divorce was, a girl named Jillian Knowles moved away because her parents had one. So that would mean that she'd have to choose between living with her mother or staying with her father. Which, of course, Melissa Potter could never do.

"You can't!" She exclaimed, throwing herself against her father's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Melissa, don't." He told her. Hell, he knew his daughter was going to pitch a fit. She had a lot of his genes, aside the fact that she was a girl, inheriting Hermione's sensitivity. She was allowed to pitch a fit. He didn't want her to, though. It was breaking his heart.

"You're--why?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Jonathan had sat down at the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily and trying to keep himself calm.

"Melissa, please. Can we talk about this later?" He asked her softly. She shook her head.

"Daddy, I don't understand. You worry about mommy so much, why would you want to leave each other?" Jonathan said from his area. Harry turned to look at his son.

"I don't know, Jon. I don't know." There was silence, save for the ticking of the clock, which was only a few minutes away from the fourth hour. There was a crash and Harry became alert, but unable to move because both of his children scrambled onto him, Jake wailing loudly. Hermione stood and opened the door, gasping. It was Ginny. The girl tumbled in, glaring at Hermione.

"You--I--Harry..." She stuttered softly, before pulling a wand from her pocket and shoving Hermione back into the wall, the big clock falling over at the chime, the sound cutting off as Ginny pointed her wand. Time flashed before Harry's eyes when he saw it, and screamed. But Ginny wasn't paying any attention, and got out, "Avada Kedavra."

Melissa shrieked loudly and buried her face into the couch pillows, Jon pulled his sister back and hugged her, but Jake kept a blank look on his face. Somehow, the two-year old already knew what was going on.

Harry shoved Ginny out of the way and knelt down beside Hermione, cradling her head.

"Hermione..." Ginny was sobbing softly into her hands, before shooting her head up.

"No!" She exclaimed angrily. "I'm Hermione!" Harry looked back down to the person in his arms, watching. Red hair replaced dark brown locks and the opened eyes flickered blue before closing. Shocked, he turned his head to where 'Ginny' had been, to see Hermione sobbing softly into her hands. Harry pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Hermione...Never do that to me again." Hermione nodded, still crying softly into Harry's shoulder. Melissa was shocked still, Jonathan was too, but Jake had an adorable smile etched onto his face. Sniffling, Hermione pulled back.

"I killed her..." She said softly, trembling. Harry kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Hermione. It'll be all right. But you know what? She sent me divorce papers with your signature--and I signed them." Hermione buried her head back into his chest, tears pulling at her eyes.

"What to do? Once they're sent it--they're in..." She said.

"Well then..." Harry started. "We'll just have to get married again, won't we?" A brilliant smile overcame Hermione's tear-stained face, before nodding and kissing Harry.

"There's a few things I'd like to tell you first..." She said softly. Tentatively, she lifted her daughter into her arms and carried her upstairs, the girl clinging to her like a lifeline and crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Melissa. I'm never leaving again, I promise." She told her daughter softly. She knew Melissa; she had been through a lot in the past hour, seeing her 'mother' divorce her father, and get killed, only to find out that she hadn't killed anyone but Ginny and her mother looked like the incriminating girl.

Finally, getting Melissa to bed, she repeated the steps until all of the Potter children were asleep. Walking back down the stairs, she sat beside Harry on the couch, unconsciously wrapping an arm around him.

"This is what happened..." She started.

_Hermione stormed out of the house angrily. What the hell gave Harry the right to say those things? Cool it, Hermione. She told herself. Knocking on the door, Draco looked at her skeptically._

"What are you doing here?" He asked, although he opened the door to her. She walked in, to see that the house was lavish. After all, it was just Draco and Amy. She noted Amy's toys in the corner of the room, despite being in one place, they were scattered. She sat down on the leather sofa, before looking back at him.

"The results, Draco. I know you've got them." He snatched the envelope off of the counter and handed it to her.

_  
"You won't believe this. Amy read the results and has been crying her eyes out all morning." Draco said darkly, upset at mention his duahgter's current state. Hermione shrugged, before opening the envelope._

_**Mister Malfoy,**_

_**The results for the DNA test are in. Your child, Amy Denise Riley Malfoy, has the paternal features of Draco Malfoy and the maternal features of Hermione Granger. **_

_**The results for the DNA test are in. Melissa Katelyn Potter, has the paternal features of Harry Potter and the maternal features of Ginny Weasley.**_

_Hermione dropped the envelope and shook her head furiously. "This is nearly impossible. I was never with you. Never. And Harry was never with Ginny, either."_

Draco leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "They traced it back and said at one point before pregnancy, you were both put in the hospital and--she told me herself, Weasley did, she made herself look like you and made you look like her. Then, the little psycho Obliviated you hard enough to almost forget your name, but sent you to me unbelievably drunk off your ass." He scowled. Hermione was beyond disbelief. It was a new level. How did this slip from her memory?

"Wait a minute, so she told you this? When!" Draco tilted his head.

"It's not like I'm fine with it. I was furious with her when she told me, the little crazy bint. A fact, even if I didn't know you, was that you were Potter's property. When Amy used to visit her, she told me about a couple of years ago. But seeing as Amy and I just moved here, I didn't really know you lived across until Melissa came by."

_"And if you're wondering, after that event, you returned to your house and couldn't remember who the hell you were, so Weasley saw you go to occupational therapy at the loony-bin she was locked in and that was most likely how it came back. Things like this are covered up naturally, there's no way you could call back a memory like that." The blonde sighed._

"I still don't understand...So in the beginning, our children were mixed up." Hermione stated.

_  
"Well, yes. Lana said that they were born within minutes of each other and you were in the wing where Weasley was, so naturally, you'd be in the rooms next to each other." Draco looked to the stairs where Amy had come down. She looked up at Hermione, her eyes turning a soft cobalt._

"Are you really my mother?" Amy asked. Hermione swallowed nervously, but nodded nonetheless. Amy's eyes filled with tears, and tentatively, she walked over and hugged Hermione. Hermione patted the girl's head affectionately. 

_"Are you going to come live with us?" Sadly, Hermione shook her head. Despite the fact, the rest of her children belonged to Harry and she couldn't leave them just to keep Amy happy, no matter how much she wanted to do that._

_"But I'll visit you everyday if that makes you happy." Amy brightened and hugged Hermione, before running back up the stairs. Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face._

"I'll be getting along, Draco. Take care, you and Amy." The blonde nodded nonchalantly, letting her past to walk out of the door. 

_Once Hermione got outside, she sighed and racked her brain for the information she had just received. So, she had given birth to Draco Malfoy's child. And Melissa wasn't even hers. But that wasn't possible! _

_Amy had blue eyes, the distinct color of Ginny's eyes, along with Draco's blonde hair, and Melissa had brown curls, that surely couldn't have come from Harry, but her eyes turned green on occasion, like Harry's. Children switched at birth, whoever heard of such a stupid mistake!_

_Sighing, she walked down the block, letting these thoughts run through her head. 'I should tell Harry...' But the stubborn side kicked in and she kept walking, determined not ot turn back and tell Harry what she had just learned, even if it dealt with their--his--daughter._

_Suddenly, she felt a wand in her back. "Don't move, Hermione dear. Don't move and no one gets hurt." She looked over her shoulder and gasped. Poking their wand into her back was Kali Smith, her eyes gleaming and pushed Hermione roughly forward. Hermione found herself in front of a tall house, which was no doubtedly Kali's._

Walking inside, still at wand point, Hermione noted Jason, Kali's boyfriend, lying unconscious across the couch. Sitting comfortably in an armchair, Ginny Weasley twirled her wand. In Hermione's eyes, the girl looked completely rough. Her once long red hair was cut to brush her shoulders, and the ct looked like she had done it herself with a knife. Her eyes were dark as she watched Kali force Hermione to her knees.

"Well, dear. We meet again." Hermione glared at Ginny, whose wand was pointed at Kali.

"The Imperious Curse, Ginny? How could you..." The redheaded girl laughed loudly.

"How could I...I'm doing it, aren't I? I told you, Hermione. You can't live happy forever. So, I'm over to your ex's house to do away with the children. That wretched Melissa. Shouldn't have never fucked that up, shouldn't have. How's Draco doing?"

Hermione glared. "Don't you dare touch Melissa...My ex? Harry..that's rich. Harry and I are married, Ginny. There's no breaking up in marriages. And what relation do you have with him anyway?" Ginny laughed.

"Oh Hermione, so much you didn't know. Melissa is mine, no matter what. I'll always have her. How I could easily fuck your life up and you don't know...It was Jason, Hermione. I placed the Imperious on Jason to have him attack Melissa and Amy, but I disguised him with my brother's voice. Unfortunately for me, my brother was at your house. So, Jason came back and reported everything." Kali pushed Hermione down into the corner, then stepped back.

"Don't touch her, Kali." Ginny ordered. "Fetch me my potion." The blonde turned on her sole and marched down a long hallway, returning shortly with a ugly looking potion, to which Hermione growled out, "Polyjuice!"

_Ginny laughed. "Good job, Hermione!" The redhead stood, and knelt down. Pointing her wand, she muttered, "Incarcerous." Hermione found herself bound and Ginny took the ends of Hermione's curls and yanked. The brunette winced, but Ginny victoriously held up a strand._

"Kali, fetch me another cup." After retrieving the cup, Ginny emptied some of the potion into the cup, dropping her own hair into it. She handed the cup with her hair in it to Kali. "Give that to Hermione."

_  
Obediently, the blonde braced herself and pushed the cup against Hermione's mouth. Being who she was, Hermione shook her head angrily, trying to evade the potion, but Kali grabbed her chin and held her still, watching her kick her legs out. With a satisfying grin, Kali stepped back and watched the potion begin it's effects, while Ginny drank hers._

_  
"Stupefy!" Ginny, now Hermione, said, pointing her wand at Hermione, now Ginny, in the corner._

"Stay and watch her!" 'Hermione' ordered Kali, who sat in the armchair beside the bed. She pointed her wand at Jason and said, "Imperio." Waiting for the spell to take affect, she then ordered him. "Kill Kali if Hermione leaves."

_--_

_Waking up from the Stunner, Hermione looked over to Jason. He was napping quiety, and Kali was nowhere to be seen. Pulling quickly, she managed to bunch the ropes underneath her elbow, and she bent her arm, forcing them down, and getting her arms out. Without thinking, she let the rope fall and dashed out of the door, towards her house. _

"But, because I killed her--the Imperious Curse wore off." Hermione watched Harry's face for a reaction.

"So, Amy is your daughter and Melissa is Ginny's." Hermione nodded. "But I'm not going to live with them, if that's what worries you. Melissa stays here with us." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sucked in a breath.

"How is Malfoy taking this?" He asked. Hermione looked at him with a smile.

"Fine, I suppose. He's still Amy's father, so nothing really changed." Hermione leaned into his half embrace with a sigh. "We'll get over this."

--

Jason woke up. Looking around, the black haired man couldn't remember a thing. Standing up, he walked into the living room to see Kali sleeping in the armchair. Smiling, he reached to help her up and take her to lay in the bed, but as soon as he lifted her and his hand brushed her bare arms, he felt a jolt and dropped her. She looked up at him tiredly.

"Jason, what the--" But she stopped at the look in his eyes. Jason didn't know what was going on. Something inside his mind screamed, 'Kill Kali!' and it hurt him so much. He ached, the commands forcing his limbs forward. Kali was scared.

**Chapter 6: The Catastrophe**

Another Kind of Help

Crys: Okay, so, yeah. Pretty long. My updates are hectic, but this story isn't intended to be that long. Sorry, people. Anyway, drama! How do you feel about the whole Draco and Hermione with Amy and Harry and Ginny with Melissa situation? And people, Ginny's dead. The only conflict left is Jason and Kali, but that will be resolving. You'll never guess who comes to the rescue of Kali. It could be Draco. It could be Amy. It could be Hermione, Harry, or anyone! But can you guess?


End file.
